What If
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: A load of random one shots with what if moments that I dream up. In all these one shots famous and not Gabriella and Troy are dating in everyone of them unless I say otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**What If**

A load of random one shots with what if moments that I dream up.

**Oh mi god it's so high.**

They were finally in. They were in the same building. After walking from the station in the cold. They had made it. They were buzzed. They were**psyched**. They were watching Rebound.

But unknown to Taylor, Gabriella knew Rebound she was dating the lead singer.

The only problem they were staying quiet. So Gabriella couldn't go back stage but she loved it in the audience, the atmosphere was just amazing.

The only problem Taylor had gotten the tickets and they were high. Like really high.

They got to the arena during the first support act. So as they entered the arena the place was dark. They got up to Row K and Gabriella started shaking.

"Taylor we need to go back down, wait for the lights," whispered Gabriella

"You ok?" asked Taylor

"I will be," sighed Gabriella

So as they waited for the lights. They went to get merchandise. Once getting that. They went back into the arena and to find their seats. Taylor was so excited and Gabriella, she was freaking. She didn't do well with the height.

The second support act came on, the lights went out and everyone screamed. Only to Gabriella the lights coming off made it worse.

She pulled out her phone and texted Troy.

How long till you go on.

I'm freaking out at the height.

Brie

Backstage a phone beeped and Troy pulled it out of his pocket.

"Ooo," teased the other lads "Lover's boy got a text,"

"Brie's here," said Troy

"In the crowd?" asked Chad

"Yeah right at the back in the middle at the top. She's freaking out," said Troy

"She doesn't do well with heights," said Zeke

"Send someone to go get her and her friend and put them backstage or at the side of the stage. Or front row at the bottom," said their manager

"I'll go," said Troy

"Is that wise?" asked Chad

"The support act are on. It's dark. I know were she is sitting and I'll wear a hat and glasses," said Troy

"She on an end seat?" asked Chad

"Yeah her row splits right down the middle. Her and her friend are at the end of the row," said Troy as he pulled on a hoodie, a hat and finally some glasses.

"Good luck," called the guys as he exited backstage

He really opened no one noticed who he was.

By some miracle later he made it to the Upper Tier and jogged up to Gabriella's row. She was in an animated conversation with Taylor. She seemed fine. But Troy could see her hands shaking and her face was pale.

"Excuse me miss," he said

Taylor gasped she recognized his voice

Gabriella turned show him and smiled before throwing herself into his arms.

"Get me down from here before I'm sick," she murmured

"Well we need to go now. I'm on it ten. You coming Taylor?" asked Troy

Taylor just nodded as Gabriella grabbed her bags.

"What," murmured Taylor to Gabriella

"Tell you later," she said as they made there way down the stairs and backstage.

"Gabstar," cheered Chad "Little afraid of heights?" he chuckled

"Not funny," glared Gabriella

"Is your friend ok?" asked Zeke

Gabriella turned to look at Taylor.

"She's just a little star struck," laughed Gabriella

"Of all the fan girls dreams and you get them," laughed Taylor

"Yeah," smiled Gabriella "See she's fine," "And I wouldn't trade for the world," she added

Troy pushed off the wall he was leaning on.

"Neither would I," smiled

"Soppy moment," shouted Chad

Gabriella giggled as Troy lips meet hers.

"Guys you need to go on. Where are the girls going?" asked their manager  
"You wanna go side stage or do you wanna sit in some free seats front row?" asked Troy

"There is no free seats front row," said Gabriella

"We can make some," said their manager

"Where do you wanna go Taylor?" asked Gabriella

"Front row," said Taylor

"Well I'm leaving my stuff bar phone in the dressing room," said Gabriella turning and heading to a door were she appeared moments later in a Rebound top.

The guys laughed and fixed their ear pieces.

Their manage lead the girls to there exit and they were directed to their seats.

"Your so lucky," whispered Taylor as Rebound came on stage

"I know," whispered Gabriella

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**What If**

A load of random one shots with what if moments that I dream up.

**He does that. No he did this.**

"No Troy did that," said Stacey

"No he didn't he did this!" exclaimed Yazmin

"No he did this," said Becki

"Troy did that. He didn't do that," stated Gabriella

"What else can you tell him about him?" asked a voice

The girls whipped round and there stood Troy Bolton.

And quicker than 1,2,3 Gabriella was in his arms.

"You were amazing," she whispered

"I already knew that," whispered Troy his forehead touching Gabriella's.

"Ego Troy ego," giggled Gabriella

"It's got worse," said Chad

"That's because I'm not around," said Gabriella wrapping her legs round Troy's waist.

"Is that going to change?" asked Troy  
"Maybe," whispered Gabriella

"Gabriella's got ever fan girls dream," said Becki

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**What If**

A load of random one shots with what if moments that I dream up.

**Freezing**

"That was amazing," said Carly

"Oh yeah," said Tanya

"First line I thought I'm totally going again," said Gabriella

"Where is you mum?" asked Sasha

"On her way," said Gabriella checking her phone pulling her Rebound jacket tighter around her.

"There's hardly anyone left," muttered Carly

"That's because you all wanted to stay in the arena for as long as possible," muttered Gabriella

"What's bitten your backside?" asked Sasha

"It's fucking freezing!" exclaimed Gabriella

The girls mouths dropped open at the sound of Gabriella swearing and because of who was behind her.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" bellowed a voice

Gabriella whipped round.

"Shit!" she muttered

"Gabriella explain how Chad Danforth knows you name," said Sasha

"Hmm," said Gabriella

Then another figure appeared behind Chad and Gabriella ran.

Sasha, Tanya and Carly watched as Gabriella took off and ran straight into Troy Bolton's arms. They watched as he spun her round and then kissed her.

"So why was Chad shouting at you?" asked Troy

"I swore," laughed Gabriella

"Of all day dreaming what if moments and Gabriella gets them," muttered Carly

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**What If**

A load of random one shots with what if moments that I dream up.

**Stop the concert**

"Were so close," squealed Taylor

"Say it," smiled Gabriella

"We're in the same building as Rebound," squealed Taylor

"On no," said Gabriella

"You ok?" asked Taylor

"No I feel sick," said Gabriella

"Oh no I hope it goes off," said Taylor

"So do I really wanna see them," said Gabriella

"You going to be ok?" asked Taylor

"Yes if I feel sick you can stay in and I'll go out," said Gabriella

"No I'll go with you," said Taylor

""Tay you paid for this concert your not missing it," said Gabriella

"If you are ill I am coming with you. You'd do the same for me," said Taylor

"What would I do without you?" asked Gabriella

"Nothing," laughed Taylor

"Ooh support act," said Gabriella

"Who are these again?" asked Taylor

"The Original Rude Boys," said Gabriella

When the interval comes on Gabriella feels better and insists they are staying but half way though Rebound's set the sickness overcomes her.

"Oh god," she says

"What?" asked Taylor turning to her "Gabs you've got white,"

"You stay I'll go some fresh air I feel awful," shouted Gabriella

"Are you sure," said Taylor

"Yeah," said Gabriella

"I'll get a video for you," said Taylor

Gabriella manages a small smile at this and proceeds to walk to down the stairs to get out.

But halfway down them, she starts to feel worse. She felt faint and that is the last thing she knows as she crashes to the floor.

During their whole set Troy has been keeping his eye on Gabriella.

It was at the moment that she started going down the stairs that he saw her sway. And he danced his way over to that side of stage still singing.

But when she collapsed, he stopped singing. And so did everyone else.

They watched as he jumped off stage, ignoring the screaming girls on his left. Went though the barricades up the stairs to were his girlfriend lay.

He couldn't hear the screams or his band mates talking on stage. He just saw Gabriella unconscious. Taylor came running down with her and Gabriella's stuff.

"Taylor," said Troy

Taylor looked up shocked.

"Get over the fact I know your name and I know Gabriella. Freak out later. What's wrong with her?" he asked

"She felt sick when we got in here and then it went off. And then she felt sick again and was going out for a minute," said Taylor

A medic team comes in and Gabriella is carried to the first aid area, Taylor following.

Troy is pushed back to stage by his security team.

Once he is back up on stage, he goes over to Chad.

"I can't continue the show with Gabriella like that," he whispered

"I know dude. But she'd want you to," said Chad

"Tell the crowd I'll be back in a minute," said Troy

"Where are you going?" asked Chad

"To talk to Tony," said Troy running off stage.

The fans were annoyed and curious. Troy had stopped the concert because a fan fainted. Did he know her? And now he had run off stage. Where was he going? Was he going to the fan? Who was she?

Backstage.

"Tony," called Troy

"Troy your meant to be onstage. You've just gone into the audience because a fan has collapsed," shouted Tony

"It was Gabriella," said Troy "Can you please go to the medic area and stay with her please," said Troy

"Of course," said Tony

Tony was like Gabriella's father figure since hers had walked out her and mum when she was 14.

Troy jogs back onstage, the crowd goes crazy.

"Tony's going to go be with her," said Troy to Chad before turning to the crowd.

"OK ALBUQUERQUE ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" shouted Troy

The crowd roared.

Back in the medic bay Tony had arrived and Gabriella had woken up.

"Hey sunshine how you doing?" asked Tony

"Troy," murmured Gabriella

"Still singing," said Tony

"Good at least the idiot didn't stop the concert," said Gabriella

"He did for a minute," said Taylor coming forward

"I told you to stay," said Gabriella

"You collapsed and he stopped singing, jumped off stage and came right up to you," said Taylor

"Then he came backstage to get me to come here," said Tony

"But he's back onstage," said Gabriella

"Yes," said Tony "I can hear him," he added

"So when can I get out of here?" asked Gabriella

"These are only medics your going to have to go to hospital for tests. You fainted Gabriella," said Tony

"I felt sick," said Gabriella

"Yes but you still fainted. We don't know if you hit your head. There's no external trauma but there could be internal trauma," said the medic

"Not without Troy," said Gabriella jumping down of the bed

"I wouldn't advise going back in there," said the medic

"I'll go lie backstage," said Gabriella

"No sleeping," said the medic

"I'll make sure," said Tony

"So will I," said Taylor

"If she starts throwing up or complaining that her head hurts or she loses consciousness phone for an ambulance and radio for me," said the medic

Taylor and Tony support Gabriella back to the concert and to the backstage area.

Tony gets to chairs set up side stage and helps Gabriella into one. He stays by her for the rest of the concert. He and Taylor constantly talking to keep her awake.

"Dude," called Chad to Troy as he passed him.

Troy turned to look at him and found Chad looking over to the side of stage.

"Gabriella," he whispered

"Dude wait for a break after a song I'll do some talking," said Chad

Troy finishes the current song. And Chad starts talking to the crowd as Troy jumps off the side of the stage. He jogs over to Gabriella.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered wrapping her in his arms.

"She needs to go to hospital," said Tony

"What?" asked Troy pulling back. Gabriella looked down shamefaced.

"There's no external trauma but there could be internal since she hit her head. Plus we don't know why she fainted. But she refuses to go without you," said Taylor

"You've taken this very well," said Troy

"Tony and Gabs just explained it to me," said Taylor

Gabriella groaned.

"Someone's not feeling well again," said Troy looking at her

"Bucket," coughed Gabriella

Troy was passed a bucket and held it for Gabriella as Taylor held back her hair.

Behind them Tony is shouting orders.

"Radio for the medic and phone for an ambulance," said Tony

"Troy go back on stage," said Gabriella

"No way," said Troy

"Troy. You have fans out there who came to see you. You will go back on the stage and come to the hospital later," ordered Gabriella

"Your more important," said Troy  
"Troy Bolton you will get your ass on that stage. There are little girls out there who will cry. If you don't go back out there," said Gabriella "Besides I know what's wrong," she muttered

"Gabriella," said Troy "What are keeping from me?" he asked

"Nothing," she said

"Brie," whispered Troy

"It's just a really bad period," she whispered

"Your not due on you period," whispered Troy

"Oh," he said as realization dawned on him

"I was going to tell you after the show," she whispered

"She goes no where without me," said Troy before goes back on stage.

Gabriella sits back down to watch.

"Hey everyone," shouted Troy

Everyone cheered.

"Before the show I tweeted I had a very special surprise for a very special person that person is about to leave due to medical reasons. So I'm going to do my surprise now," said Troy

The crowd cheered.

There curiosity had been satisfied. Troy did know the fan. And it seemed she was very special to him.

"So I'm going to bring her up on stage. If she's ok with that. And we can get on it," said Troy turning to look at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and Jason and Zeke went to help her on stage. While Chad walked over to Troy.

"Good luck mate," he said passing him a small box

The audience saw the box and Gabriella didn't.

America's heartthrob was about to propose to his secret girlfriend.

Gabriella was settled onto a chair in the middle of the stage.

Troy turned back to the audience.

"Should I go for it?" he asked

The crowd roared "YES"

"Ok now this is a never heard before song," said Troy

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. And Troy was down on one knee with a little box in his hand.

"Gabriella from the moment I met you I knew you were the one. I love you more than words can describe. I honestly cannot see myself with out you in my life. You're mean more to me than you can possibly know. I love you so much and I will love you even after the last breath leaves my body. I want to love you forever if you'll have me. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. So my beautiful Gabriella I have only one question to ask you. Will you marry me?" asked Troy into his microphone so the whole place could hear him.

"Yes," whispered Gabriella

"She said YES!" shouted Chad into his microphone

The arena erupted into cheers as Troy slid the ring onto Gabriella's finger and there shared a kiss.

As Gabriella went off stage and to the hospital.

Some fans in the audience sighed.

"She's living most of arena dream," sighed one girl

"Yeah she is. Lucky her," smiled another

"Totally I wish that was me moment but they look happy. He obviously loves her from the way he jumped off stage earlier," said one fan

"What did he say her name was?" asked a fan

"Gabriella," said another fan

"Troyella," said the fan

And Troyella was born.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield

**Ok soon this one was meant to be a what if Gabriella fainted and Troy saw. She was meant to be fine which she was. But the whole rest of it wasn't in the original plan my fingers and my brain flew took over lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What If**

A load of random one shots with what if moments that I dreamed up. In all of these Troy and Gabriella are dating and no one knows.

**Jump On The Popstar**

The screaming was so annoying. Why had she come with her three friends to see this boy band? Oh yeah she was secretly dating the lead singer.

The girls had positioned themselves right at the front, next to security so they would be the first people the band would see. Unfortunately, they had missed the front runner, the heartthrob Troy Bolton.

But Chad, Jason and Zeke had yet to exit the arena and get on the bus. And Gabriella was hoping despite the boys being tired from the show they would see her.

An afro appeared from a door, followed by black shaggy hair, and finally the chocolate man as Gabriella called him.

They had to see her. She was in the primo spot for them to see her. They came closer. She opened her mouth ready to call Chad when he got closer.

"CHAD," she called.

Her friends gave her a strange look knowing she had a thing for Troy.

Chad turned and spotted.

"Yo Mac she's ok," he hollered as he came over to them.

"You sure?" asked Mac the security guy next to Gabriella.

"I said she's ok," said Chad.

"You vouch for me her," grumbled Mac.

"Actually Troy does but yeah ok," said Chad.

Mac nodded and let Gabriella through.

The fans, including her friends, let out a groan. Why did she get to go through?

Gabriella heard nothing around her as she bounded up the steps onto the bus.

And at the top she stopped, the other boys and her friends bumping into her because there on the couch lay her dozing boyfriend. She grinned and looked at Chad, who got her idea immediately.

She bounded on her toes before she took a step forward and as she got close to the sofa she leapt and landed rather gracefully on top of her boyfriend.

"Oomph," he groaned. "CHAD!"

"I ain't Chad," she giggled going to stand on her feet.

A pair of strong hands grasped her waist and stopped her from moving.

"You're not going anywhere," he murmured in her ear before he gently nipped it.

"Company guys, company," groaned Chad.

Troy and Gabriella looked over their shoulders expecting to see Chad, Zeke and Jason.

And they did, but they also saw Sharpay, Kelsi and Lexie behind them, gaping, their jaws almost hitting the floor.

She giggled and buried her head in Troy's neck.

"Hey guys," greeted Troy.

"Gabriella," said Sharpay.

Troy looks down. "Gabriella's asleep," he smiled.

"What is going on?" asked Lexie.

"Why don't you all come in," said Zeke.

The girls just nodded, starstruck.

"We're dating," explained Troy with a smile.

"Gabriella," said Sharpay.

"Is," said Lexie.

"Dating," said Kelsi.

"You," said Sharpay shocked.

"Fan girls dream," whispered Kelsi.

"Yeah but she's not a fan girl. She's the girlfriend," Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**What If**

A load of random one shots with what if moments that I dreamed up. In all of these Troy and Gabriella are dating and no one knows.

Ok is this Troy and Gabriella dated until the end of collage when Troy got signed. And Gabriella broke up with him because she thought he was too good for her and she would get in the way of his dreams and career. And his manager told her it was best.

Now this one shot is based on The Voice. So there is Danny, Jessie, Tom and Will plus Troy as coaches/judges. And Holly and Reggie as presenters.

**The Audition**

Next up was 25 year old Gabriella Montez. She was a journalist from LA.

"So I hear you have a bit a secret?" asked Holly with a grin.

"Um yeah, I went out with Troy in high school and college," smiled Gabriella.

"Do you still love him?" asked Holly.

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you think he'll recognize your voice when you start to sing?" asked Holly.

"I hope so. I really want him to turn to see me. But I don't cuz if he recognizes my voice and he turns he won't be fair on the other contestants because he knows me - he knows what I can do. But he hasn't heard me sing for 4 years. Anything can happen," smiled Gabriella.

"Good luck," smiled Holly.

Moments later it was her turn to go on stage. She was shaking but the music starts and she starts to sing.

**I guess I should've known better,  
to believe I'm a lucky chain, Oh.  
I lent my heart out forever,**

Will turned.

**and finally learned each other's names.**

Troy eyes literally bug out his head.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"You like her?" asked Danny sat next to him.

"Yeah but I know her. That's my high school/college sweetheart. I can't turn," whispered Troy. "But she is seriously an amazing vocalist," he added.

Danny passed the story down to the other judges.****

I tell myself, "this time it's different."  
No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it.  
"I'll never survive on one that's coming",  
If I stay, Ooh!

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.

I really wish I could blame you, but I know  
That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No  
Cinderella with no shoe, and  
the prince that doesn't know he's lost.  
He says that her face is so familiar, and  
Goodbye with just the same old song.  
But this time I will not surrender!  
'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!

Jessie turned.****

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.

Ooh, I've got to let it go.  
Start protecting my heart and soul.

**Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.  
Not again!**

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.

Tom hit his button.

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)  
Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!  
(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away.  
(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh..  
Ooh..**

Danny hit his button.

"She's nice," said Danny to Troy.

And once the music has stopped Troy was turned round as well.

"Well I guess you know why I didn't turn," said Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"Can I say something?" asked Troy.

"Go for it," encouraged Danny with a smile.

"There's only one reason I didn't turn, and that's because this lovely young lady up there was my high school/college sweetheart. I didn't turn because I know her and I know what she can do," smiled Troy.

"It also wouldn't have been fair on the other contestants," added Will. .

"That too," called Troy.

"Can I just ask?" asked Jessie. "Can I just ask, do you still love her?" she directed to Troy.

"Without a doubt," he replied, his eyes fixed on Gabriella.  
"Who ended it?" asked Danny.

"I did," answered Gabriella.

"Why? That is fine man girl," stated Jessie.

"I was going to get in the way of his career," sighed Gabriella.

"You're holding something back," said Troy.

"Your manager also told me too," Gabriella added.

Moments later all the judges had told her why they would be the best for her and it was now down to her to make a decision.

"Before she chooses can I just do something?" asked Troy standing up.

The judges nod.

And Troy stepped off of his podium and jogged up to the stage. As he went he pulled something out his pocket.

"I have carried this ring in my pocket since you left me in the hope that I would find you again and I could convince you to come back to me if you still loved me," he said.

"And you have said you do," said Troy glancing at her to double check, to which he got a nod.

"So," he said, as he slipped down onto one knee.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You mean more to me than you can possibly ever know and I will love you even after the last breath leaves my body. I want to love you forever, if you'll have me and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. So Gabriella will you marry me?" asked Troy.

"Yes," she whispered.

Troy groaned in relief and got up to kiss his bride to be.

"Now this ring can finally go where it deserves to be. I just hope your fingers haven't grown," he said with a laugh.

"Perfect fit," he murmured second later.

"Ok I'll let you make your decision now," he said.

Troy headed back to his seat and Danny stood up to clap him on his back.

"Congratulations man," he said.

"Thanks," smiled Troy.

"Ok so who are you going to choose?" asked Tom.

"I've taken in what you can all help me with and with all that going on I've thought it through," said Gabriella pausing for breath.

"All that, that's what you're calling it," grumbled Troy.

"Troy shut up," she said.

"And I'm going to go with my heart and my gut. I'm going to go with Danny," she finished.

"Yes," cheered Danny hopping down from his seat to go and hug her.

Gabriella could see Troy clapping and nodding from his seat.

"Good choice Brie," he smiled.

Moments later after handshakes and hugs from all the coaches, Gabriella was being hugged to death by her family.

"So a place in the next round and a proposal," said Holly. "He twigged straight away," she added.

"Yeah I'm getting married," she laughed.

"To one of the hottest men in the world congratulations," smiled Holly.

So as Day 4 of the blind auditions drew to a close it was a very happy end.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
